


Sleepyhead

by Dansmapropretete



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, horny barry, sleepy iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansmapropretete/pseuds/Dansmapropretete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the description and the tags say. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm actually so proud of this, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Iris West was enduring one of the longest nights of her life. Long, because she couldn't sleep. Exhausted though she was, every time she closed her eyes and allowed her body to feel sated, Iris was bombarded with visions. These weren't visions of the ordinary variety, no such nightmares as monsters or peril. Iris' relentless dreams were of her boyfriend. Her gorgeous, athletic, super powered boyfriend who wasn't here.

Barry and Iris hadn't had sex in a week. Between her new job and his gallivanting every night, neither of them could get the reprieve they needed. Tonight was Friday and on Tuesday, Barry had come to Iris apartment but they were both so exhausted, they made Oriental Ramen and wiped out, Barry's head at Iris' hip, on the couch, we she woke up. Barry was gone. He left a note though--

_Baby, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I'll make it up to you. I promise._

He signed it with a sweeping lightning bolt. Iris lips curled into a reluctant smile. _That boy._

And here it was 1:56am on Friday and Iris, tired though she was couldn't sleep a wink, not until she got what she wanted. Barry naked panting like an animal on top of her. She wanted to bite and scratch and stick to him like a second skin. Stick with sweat and cum and time.

got up, made herself a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon and took a plate of salted caramel brownies to bed with her. Stress eating, or rather, raging sexual frustration eating. She sat up on her phone for another hour watching videos of teacup pigs on YouTube.  
 Her mind gave out to her drowsiness and she fell asleep.

Barry tried as quietly as he could to sneak through Iris' front door. He was gangly, but his abilities allowed for grace.

She was sprawled out on her bed like an adorable starfish.  
 

Barry peeled off his suit and tossed it in the bathroom floor. Quickly, he showered, and when he emerged, he felt even better, fresher. He wrapped a towel around his neck and changed quickly, only a small burst of air revealing his presence, but Iris still slept softly.

He pulled back the sheets she curled herself under. Her small, shapely body was all sweetness and  calm. She slept on her stomach, the gray tank top she wore rode up her back, and she wore a pair of impossibly short shorts.

He crawled onto of her sleeping for and sighed deeply. This was the best and closest they had been. Hopefully getting closer. He bent down and kissed her brown shoulder, and she didn't stir.

"Iris," he crooned sweetly. Out like a light, she was. 

He was getting stiff, his dick nestled between her cheeks.

His hands circled her small waist and he gradually lifted her shirt.

 "Mmmm," Iris mumbled in her sleep. She was making the that impossibly sexy, keening, satiated sound. She could have been dreaming about him, and that sent all the blood diffusing from his head.

He slid away from his position and reached for the band of her shorts, the sound of rustled loud in his ears. But she still did not wake. It was then that he realized that this was his advantage. He'd take her like this, pliant, and malleable under his touch

"Oooohhhh," she sighed incoherently.

  
He parted her legs once her garment was stripped away, licking his lips in anticipation. His knees did a quick shuffle and he seated himself properly behind her, taking her hips into his large hands, and lifting them.

"Mmmmm, Barry, don't, I'm sleeping," she whined softly.

"Please?" he begged.

"You've missed your window, Mr. Allen," she chided, her voice thick with sleep. She wasn't pulling away, though. No, if anything she was priming herself for him, and Barry knew it. Her back curved spectacularly and she angled herself toward him.

"But I'm so hard, and you're so wet--" he said, scooping up handfuls of her flesh, gently.

"It doesn't count, baby. You cheated, mmmph!" she moaned when he teased her with the tip of his cock on her slit.

He didn't pull away, but he grabbed her and pulled her body flush against his. He kneaded her perky full breast and suckled her neck. Her head hung on her neck, she was half awake now, her form still residing in that sweet space of malleability. Yielding. "Okay," he acquiesced, his voice sinking low. He rocked his hips and she pushed back, her hands snaking over his resting place on her breasts.

I'll stop. Do you want me to stop?" he peeled himself away momentarily and, taking himself in his hand. He slid fully inside and found her warm and wanting, a perfect fit. He groaned, wondering how he could've gone this long with being inside of her.

  
"No," she replied sleepily, her limbs still not quite ridged.

"Okay," he whispered. She whimpered in response. "You should have seen me out there tonight, Iris. I was on fire."

"I believe you. Would you, mmmph-- like your ego stroked, Mr. Allen?"

"I'd appreciate it, yeah," he chuckled.

"Well, fuh-oh! fuck. Forget it. You should have been home hours ago. I could scarcely sleep. I can never sleep well without you."

"I'm here now," he pointed out, punctuating his presence with an open-mouthed kiss at the crook of her neck. "Plus, you seemed to be sleeping just fine."

"Mmm, I was having a good dream," she said with a smile that grew wide slowly.

What about?" he asked curious.

"What do you think?" she shot back.

Tell me about it." He drew his fingers in around her chocolate drop nipples and twisted gently. His other hand worked her clitoris.

"I can't-- oh! I can't remember it now. It's too much," she whined.

"What's too much?"

"You, Barry. God, I can't think straight when you're inside of me. It feels so good."

"Better than your dreams?" he pressed. His fingers on her clit doing even paced circles that she came apart for so often.

"All of my dreams are about you. That's why they're good. All about you. But it's nothing compared to the real thing."

"Good answer."

 Iris turned her head toward Barry and their tongues met and mingled.

She held back,, mouths mere millimeters apart between kisses. "I missed you. Not-- ah. Not just this, but having you. I worry about you, Barry. But I'm so proud of you-- oooh." Her head fell back on Barry's broad shoulder. That had been exactly what he had wanted to hear and he responded in kind, by speeding up his hands, keep his pelvis thrusting at a slow rhythm.

"Now, was that too hard?" he demanded, pecking her exposed neck.

 "No, not too hard," she agreed, biting her cheek. "In fact, I think I'm gonna need it a little harder."

 "You sure?"

 "Yeah, fuck me harder."

Barry shoved Iris forward, and he pressed her body down with his own. Grabbing a fistful of Iris' dark, curling hair, he rolled it into a kind of rope and held her with it. He forced her spine down and lifted her hips to meet his.

He just loved the sight of her like this. Bare, of course, her skin glowing with a nightly blue in the light streaming from the cityscape. Her body was bent to him offering, keening out to take. He felt that this was his. His, finally.

He fucked her hard enough for her to cry out in pleasure and pain. Her nails clawed at the sheets under her. Their bodies slapped and smacked noisily every time they came together. But the harshness, the this-is-home feeling was inexplicably good, and Iris started to tear up when Barry sank down beside her, sticky and heaving, to rest.

"I've missed you, too, Ire."

 "Yeah, yeah, you only miss my hot body and my sweet ass," she groaned, reaching out for his rouged, dimpled cheek.

  "Well, yeah."

She pinched his hipflesh.

  "Ow!" he squealed.

  "Such a jerk. So you had a good night?" she asked,

"Yeah,"

"And you caught a lot of bad guys?"

  "Yeah," he sighed again.

  "I'm happy for you, Bear," she said.

"I love you," he offered. By now, he hadn't expected her to say back. She had been holding out on him, and as much as he hated it, he reminded himself how much of his dream he had attained already-- him and Iris together-- and little more was owed to him.

"I love you, too, baby," she said. Her voice, breaking apart from sleep or sarcasm, clear as day.

Barry's heart sped up. "Do my ears deceive me? Have I finally caught Iris West, the Iris West, uttering the 'L' word?"

"Oh my god, Barry. Stop."

  He laughed at her, looking toward the ceiling for long time,absent-mindedly tracing pattern on her ticklish skin. "What's that they say about absence making the heart grow fonder?" he said, with the tone of a man waxing poetic.

"I don't know, but make me cum again and I'll say I love you all night long."

  "Okay, Miss West." A kiss on the cheek, short and sweet, but it did linger. She rolled on top of him, and pressed hungry kisses on his chest.

  "Straight away, Miss West." He grabbed her ass in a handful. The soft skin of her inner thigh grazed his cock which stirred anew."I'll get right on that, Miss West."

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Let me know! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
